Picked on/Magic and Flying Lessons
(After seeing the five green-skinned teenage boys come out, Satsuki’s group got confused. The first one is a tall skinny 17 year old green-skinned boy with short black hair, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second is a snake-like 15 year old green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and is wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third is a short green-skinned 14 year old boy with a Spanish accent, a black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth is an ape-like green-skinned 15 year old boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and is wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. The fifth is a huge fat green-skinned 15 year old boy with short orange hair covering his cyclops eye and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Williams, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. As the group got confused, Ace was the first to speak) Ace: What are ya, hard of hearing? A hunter caught ya. (Snapping out of their confusion, the group looked around in suspicion) Satsuki: And where is he? Snake: He’ssssss not here, thankfully. Arturo: So, we’re gonna free you before he comes. (Ace and Arturo nods to Billy, Grubber, and Snake and they walk up to the group) Arturo: Ever like to eat tacos? (The group got confused) Kanta: Hold on! Why are we talking about tacos while you’re freeing us? Arturo: Just because. Mei: Because why? Ace: We wanted to chat to kill time while you’re being freed. Arturo: And while we describe the delicioso ''Mexican food, close your eyes and imagine it right in front of you. ''(The group shrugged and then let Snake, Billy, and Grubber free them while they did what Arturo suggested and everything went black with images of Mexican food appearing) Ace: Can you picture…. Tacos? Satsuki: (Dreamily) Yeah…. Arturo: And chimichangas? Mei: (Dreamily) Yeah…. Ace: And not to mention, burritos? Kanta: (Dreamily) Yeah, despite that they make you fart…. (The Gangreen Gang giggled at Kanta’s comment) Billy: So true. (Back in reality, noticing they’re almost free, Ace then asked another question) Ace: And one more question. Can you envision churros? (The group sighed dreamily) Satsuki’s group: (Dreamily) Yeah…. (A short pause, then Satsuki’s group fell to the ground, freed. Then they opened their eyes, rubbing themselves while Pinocchio puts his hat back on) Satsuki’s group: Ow…. Ace: Good! Gangreen Gang: Yes, good! Ace: Well, no thank yous are necessary. Arturo: It was good talking to you. Snake: Ssssso long, travelerssssss. Billy: Duh, bye-bye! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then they leave as the group watched silently in confusion. After they were gone, the group shrugged and took a seat by a log) Satsuki: Shall we rest? Satsuki’s group: Sure. (Tombo reached into his backpack to get something) Tombo: I’m getting a sandwich. (Suddenly remembering something, Kanta spoke up) Kanta: Wait a minute! I forgot my Sapphire Hat. (He goes to the spot where he dropped it, only to find it missing) Kanta: Hey! The Sapphire Hat’s gone! Satsuki’s group: (Confused) Gone? Mei: How could it…? (She suddenly noticed her Topaz Bracelet is gone) Mei: Hey, my Topaz Bracelet is gone! (Satsuki suddenly noticed poorly made clogs on her feet instead of the Ruby Slippers) Satsuki: My Ruby Slippers are gone, too! Kiki: Even my amulet’s gone! (Tombo looked into his backpack and got shocked) Tombo: Uh-oh. Kiki: What? Satsuki: What’s wrong? Tombo: The tiara’s gone, too! (Realizing something, Satsuki, out of the group, got angry first) Satsuki: I bet those boys had something to do with this! Jiji: (Agreeing angrily) Yeah! Tombo: Now, now. I’m sure there’s an innocent explanation. Maybe they…? (They suddenly see the four stolen items being carried by the running and snickering Gangreen Gang in the distance. Realizing they stole them with that trap and “Chat,” the group got shocked and then angry) Satsuki: Get them! (They rush after them. The Gangreen Gang were running when they see Satsuki’s group charging at them, all livid) Billy: (Screams) Angry patrons! Ace: Move it or lose it! (They rush ahead. Satsuki’s group took a shortcut leading to where the Gangreen Gang might charge toward. Pinocchio, quickly thinking, suddenly brightened up) Pinocchio: I got an idea! (The Gangreen Gang continued their run until reached the same spot Satsuki’s group was at just now and then like the group before, they got caught in the same trap as well, dropping the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Bracelet, the Sapphire Hat, the amulet, and the tiara onto the ground. The group came out, livid at them for deceiving them. Taking back their items, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki put their respective items back on while Tombo stuffed the tiara in his backpack and Satsuki discarded the clogs) Satsuki: (Putting her Ruby Slippers on angrily) Well, well, well. It seems someone else instead of a hunter caught you like us! (The Gangreen Gang tried to play dumb) Ace: What are you talking about? All we did was free you and chat. Snake: But Acccce, you sssssaid…. (Ace punches him, making him change his answer) Snake: (Rubbing his punched cheek) I meanssss, we didn’t ssssssteal them. Arturo: Honest. Billy: Let us down. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Kiki: (Crossing her arms angrily) Why should we let you down after what you did to us?! Mei: Yeah! Don’t play dumb! (A short pause. Then the Gangreen Gang felt guilty) Ace: Okay. You win. Arturo: We’re sorry. Snake: Now let ussssss down. Billy: We won’t ever do it again. Promise. (Grubber calmly blew a raspberry in agreement. Kanta suddenly sensed something and got angry) Kanta: That is the biggest lie I ever known! (The Gangreen Gang got confused while Satsuki’s group got surprised) Satsuki: How did you guess they’re lying? Kanta: For some reason, the Sapphire Hat is helping me read their minds. (The group got surprised while Satsuki and Mei looked at their items. The Gangreen Gang got secretly nervous upon hearing what Kanta said and tried to make an excuse) Ace: Aw, what does that hat know, anyway? Kanta: More than you five. Now confess! Why did you take our stuff? Ace: Not saying a word. (Kanta looked at Satsuki’s group and then touched Ace’s forehead) Ace: (Surprised) Hey! What’re you…?! (Kanta suddenly read his mind) Kanta: You’re con artists. (The Gangreen Gang got nervous a little bit) Kanta: You did it for money, to open a taco shop of your own. (After removing his hand off Ace’s forehead, the Gangreen Gang chuckled nervously) Ace: No hard feelings, right? (The group glared flatly at them. Then the Gangreen Gang glared) Ace: Okay! You got us! We are con artists wanting a taco shop! Kanta: Thank you for being honest, for once. Ace: For once? For once?! (He turned his group) Ace: Guys, did you…?! (They suddenly noticed Arturo is gone, for his rope is untied. The group got confused suddenly, when Billy noticed Arturo, having freed himself already, untying his friends’ feet) Billy: Hey, Arturo! Arturo: Almost got it…. (Then the Gangreen Gang collapsed onto the ground, freed. The Gangreen Gang got up, smiling smugly) Ace: Now, what were you saying again? (Arturo went up to Satsuki’s feet and pushed her down. Just when he grabbed at the Ruby Slippers, Satsuki got angry) Satsuki: Don’t touch them! (She kicks him, but to her and both groups’ shock, her kick was really powerful that it sent Arturo right onto Billy’s belly and onto the ground) Arturo: (Flatly) Ouch. (Surprise turning to realization slowly, Satsuki got lost in thought) Satsuki: (Thinking) Their magic is very powerful, and gives protection…. (She winks at Mei and Kanta with a smug smile, who gets it with smug smiles) Kanta: I get it…. (Satsuki and Mei then proceeded to give powerful kicks and punches to the Gangreen Gang, stunning them. Then Kanta used his Sapphire Hat to levitate them into the air and drop them in a mud puddle. Then Satsuki’s group turned to Kiki) Fievel: Care to humiliate them? (Kiki nods and tried to fire an energy ball at them, but it just came out a tiny ball that disintegrated, much to the group’s shock and the recovered Gangreen Gang’s surprise) Satsuki: Uh…. Kiki: (Realizing nervously) Oops. I forgot to mention; I don’t know how to fight with magic. Satsuki’s group: (Shocked) What?! (The Gangreen Gang got up, chuckling at them, and wiping the mud off of themselves) Ace: (Mockingly) Aw, can’t use magic. Snake: We knowssss how thossssse kind of magic work from magicianssss and other witchessss, but that? That’ssss amateur work, ssssuckerssss! (The group turned to Kiki hopefully again) Tiger: Okay, then fly us out of here! (Kiki then concentrated her broomstick, but it wouldn’t budge. She slaps it, only to send her flying into a tree’s canopy, much to the discomfort of Satsuki’s group and the Gangreen Gang’s mocking laughter. Recovering, Kiki got angry) Kiki: I know I did it before! Ace: (Sneeringly) And we happen to know how witches fly on broomsticks. Arturo: (Chuckling sneeringly) And seeing a bunch of misfits like you guys messing up their magic and flying skills, that’s a hoot! (The Gangreen Gang laughed at them again. Satsuki’s group glared at them and Kiki tried again) Kiki: We’ll prove you jerks wrong! I may have flown on a broomstick in enclosed spaces, but I can fly! (She suddenly zipped out of the tree on her broomstick and crashed right into a pond, making the Gangreen Gang laugh at them again) Ace: (Laughing sneeringly) That was priceless! Snake: (Laughing) You callsssss that flying? It’sssss more like falling, with sssstyle! (They laughed some more until they composed themselves. Satsuki’s group helped Kiki out of the pond and after Kiki magically dried herself off, they began to ponder) Satsuki: We had no idea we had magic of our own. Kiki: Yeah. (Satsuki’s group then turned to the Gangreen Gang in calm snobbishness and spoke up) Satsuki: Well, since you know magic and flying, allegedly…. Ace: We do know. We just ain’t helping you. Kanta: I sense they’re right from their minds, unfortunately. Satsuki: Fine. If you won’t teach us, we’ll teach ourselves. (A short pause, then the Gangreen Gang laughed at them again, much to the group’s chagrin) Jiminy: What’s so funny?! We can do it! Tombo: We'll just keep trying and trying until we get it right! (After laughing, Ace asked his group) Ace: Did you ever see a misfit fly? Billy: Well, I’ve seen a horsefly. Arturo: I’ve seen a dragonfly. Snake: (Laughing) I’ve ssssseen a housssssefly. (They laughed a little) Ace: Well, I’ve seen it all, too. (He begins singing) Ace: I’ve seen a peanut stand Heard a rubber band I’ve seen a needle That winked its eye But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly Billy: (Playfully) What’d you say, Ace? Ace: I said when I see a misfit fly. (He puts his arm around Satsuki, much to her annoyance, and then she pushed his arm away, but he didn't care) Ace: I’ve seen a front porch swing Heard a diamond ring I’ve seen a polka-dot Railroad tie But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly (Grubber then scatted through raspberries) Snake: I sssssaw a clothessss horsssse Rear up and buck And then they tell me That a man made a vegetable truck Billy: I didn’t see that I only heard But just to be sociable I’ll take your word Snake: I heard a firesssside chat Arturo: I saw a baseball bat Billy: And I just laughed Until I thought I’d die (Ace then grabbed Kiki’s face by her cheeks teasingly, much to her annoyance, and she freed herself) Ace: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly (Grubber then scatted some more through raspberries) Gangreen Gang: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit flyyyyyyy Billy: With the wind (Satsuki’s group slowly got agitated and angry, with Satsuki’s anger reaching a boiling point) Gangreen Gang: When I see a misfit fly (They then ended their song with mocking laughter, agitating Satsuki’s group even more. Finally snapping, Satsuki stormed up to them a bit and screamed at them while the group watched in silence and anger, agreeing with Satsuki going up to them to tell them off) Satsuki: STOP IT!!!! THAT’S ENOUGH!!!! (The Gangreen Gang composed themselves and stopped laughing upon hearing her shout) Ace: Well, well, well. Looks like a wittle girl wants to lecture us. Snake: Yesssss. Lecture ussss. (He chuckles a little) Ace: Go ahead, wittle girl. Preach us. Satsuki: Gladly. (She then spoke up in anger) Satsuki: You five ought to be ashamed of yourselves! A group of green-skinned teens like you, picking on travelers without even realizing their sad background that might be similar to yours! (The Gangreen Gang’s smirks suddenly slowly turned to confusion and they stayed silent and listened after looking at each other in confusion) Satsuki: Imagine what it’s like to be away from your loved ones, especially when you were little! And having no love towards you, you con people, making you think it’s a cry for help, and it’s not! Especially with nobody to kiss you, love you, and hug you like that! (The Gangreen Gang’s confusion slowly turned to silent interest and continued to listen) Satsuki: How would you like it if someone conned you, and are alone? In this weird, yet beautiful world different from your own, or stuck up in a tower? Why do I ask you?! Why?! (She points at her friends, who glared in agreement with her) Satsuki: Just because we’re misfits and amateurs on magic and flying and having dreams of our own such as wanting a brain, a heart, or courage, doesn’t mean we can be laughing stocks for trying! (She then points at a glaring Kiki) Satsuki: And she’s been stuck in a tower she lived in for thirteen years, never allowed to go outside by her mother! And she wanted to see floating lanterns on her birthday tomorrow in Emerald City! (The Gangreen Gang slowly became sad and for the first time ever, guilty. Even a saddened Ace, started to shed tears of sadness and guilt with his arms crossed and leaning against a tree) Satsuki: And to top it all off, her mother even tried to scare her into staying in the tower by telling her the outside world is evil and dangerous! (On “Evil and dangerous,” Billy sadly and guiltily winced at those hurtful words, quivering his lips) Satsuki: And now we’re trying to help each other accomplish our dreams! And what do you do?! Pick on us, steal from us blindly, and treat us like dirt! (Noticing the Gangreen Gang’s saddened and guilty looks as they shed tears and comfort each other, Satsuki and her group remained angry, thinking they’re faking it) Satsuki: You know what? What’s the point of this lecture? You’re faking. And you know what? Go ahead. Pick on us! Steal from us! Laugh at us! Go ahead! Don’t help us learn magic and flying! I don’t care! (She scoffs and went back to the others) Satsuki: Shall we? (They start to walk away back towards the Yellow Brick Road. After wiping their tears away, the Gangreen Gang’s sadness and guilt turned to calm, yet sad, apologetic looks after looking at each other, wishing they could do something to make up for their cruelty, and then Ace called out to them, but in a nice, apologetic way) Ace: Hey! Wait a minute! (The group stopped in confusion) Ace: Don’t go! (He runs up to Satsuki and Kiki with a sad apologetic look) Ace: We’re very sorry, we had no idea she and you guys had it rough. (Satsuki and Kiki just glared and tried to walk away) Satsuki: Fake flattery won’t get you anywhere! Kiki: You’ve caused enough damage already! (But Ace stopped them and their group) Ace: But we mean it this time! (He turned to his friends for support with a smile) Ace: Right, guys? (The Gangreen Gang ran up to them with smiles as they agreed and apologized) Ace: Well, your witch friend here may be a witchling, which is a witch-in-training, but like you guys said, just keep on trying until you get it right. Arturo: And we’ll help you out. Snake: For real thisssss time. Billy: (Excitedly) Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! (Grubber happily blew his raspberry in agreement. Ace then turned to Kanta) Ace: Go ahead and read our minds. We’re being honest. (Kanta sighed in defeat and placed his hand on his forehead and after a short pause, he smiled) Kanta: Wow, you’re all telling the truth. (Surprised, Satsuki’s group got impressed as Kanta removed his hand from Ace’s forehead) Satsuki’s group: Wow…. Ace: So, what do ya say? Let us teach you. We promise we won’t let you down. (He holds his fingers to his sunglasses and moved them down an inch to show his eyes, which were pink with black irises, winking at them. Thinking it over, now that they know they’re now honest and apologetic, Satsuki’s group gave in with smiles) Kiki: Okay. Teach away. (Later, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki practiced their magic skills for battle against a bunch of dummies and animatronic dummies the Gangreen Gang built, and they are now doing a good job. After they finished, the Gangreen Gang became impressed and proud) Snake: Exxxxxxcccccellent! Ace: Good job! (Then later, Kiki perched on her broomstick and concentrated hard the right way under both Tombo and Ace’s supervision) Tombo: You’re doing good, Kiki! Ace: Now let the wind blow away from you! Think flying! Think, think! (Kiki concentrated even more, taking the encouragements in, and then a gust of wind flew off of her and she flew in the air the right way, much to her and the group’s happiness) Satsuki: You did it! Jiji: You’re flying! Jiminy: That’s using your magic! Kiki: I did it! (She flew around in the air some more, as the group laughed together in happiness. Then Kiki landed on the ground next to the group and got happy) Kiki: We got it now! Satsuki: (Punching her fist in her palm) Any enemies come at us, we’ll show them! Satsuki’s group and Gangreen Gang: Yeah! (They then sang together) Groups: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit flyyyyyy Billy: With the wind Groups: When I see a misfit fly (They laughed merrily after the song ended. After composing themselves, Satsuki’s group turned to the Gangreen Gang gratefully) Satsuki’s group: Thank you so much! Gangreen Gang: (Bashfully) Eh, don’t mention it. Kiki: So we were thinking…. (The Gangreen Gang got confused) Ace: Yeah, what? Kiki: You wanted to run a taco shop, right? Gangreen Gang: (Nods) Yes? Mei: Why not come with us and ask the Wizard of Oz for help? (Surprised, the Gangreen Gang thought it over and got concerned) Snake: But we’re con artissssstsssss. Ace: For once, I agree with Snake. Arturo: We conned a guard with a fake Inca Guard spear for money before. (Thinking it over, Satsuki’s group nods at each other and Satsuki insisted with a promise) Satsuki: Then we’ll help you apologize to anyone you conned, since you guys now see the light. (Impressed by Satsuki’s offer, the Gangreen Gang thought it over again, and gave in happily) Ace: Okay! Snake: Thankssssss. Arturo: Si. Billy: We apologize and get forgiven. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries) Ace: Nice add-in, Grubber. Mei: What did he say? Ace: He added in for Billy, saying, “But never forget, despite the apologies we’ll send with your help.” (A short pause) Ace: That’s what he said. (Shrugging, Satsuki’s group welcomed the Gangreen Gang into their group) Satsuki’s group: Okay. Then to Oz? Gangreen Gang: To Oz! (They then sang as they marched down the Yellow Brick Road) Satsuki’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (They then continued their trek) Coming up: Satsuki’s group come upon a trench they must cross to reach the other side, despite a certain crab monster living in it. Suddenly, Snake loses something precious to him from his hat within the said trench and confessed his sad past about it to the others. Then they cheer him up and venture through the trench, avoiding obstacles and monsters along the way. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies